


Stupid For You

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kaoleo movement, Kissing, M/M, Title from a Waterparks Song, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How was it, that Tsukinaga Leo, was the only man that could make Kaoru feel such tender feelings?
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Stupid For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is part one of my kaoleo agenda..... i love them so so much, they are everything
> 
> Please enjoy this and look forward to more KaoLeo in the future !!

As Kaoru absentmindedly scrolled through his phone, the door to his room opened with a slam, giggling following swiftly.

“Kaoru~ Uchuu~☆”

He couldn’t hide his smile at the happy voice filling the otherwise boring and dull atmosphere of the room. Looking up from his phone, he faced the other, smiling fond.

“Hello, Leo-kun~ Did you have a nice day?”, his voice was practically dripping with affection and warmth for the other.

“Mhm!”, he nodded his head frantically, waving a sheet of paper in front of his face so quickly, Kaoru couldn’t catch a proper glimpse.

“What’s that?”, he asked curiously

“It’s a love song for Kaoru!”

How was it, that Tsukinaga Leo, was the only man that could make Kaoru feel such tender feelings?

“For me?” He was in slight disbelief. Sure, people had had crushes on him before, but a love song? The sole thought of it, made Kaoru’s heart skip a beat and his stomach flip.

A pout.

“Of course, Kaoru, for who else would it be?! Stupid! Stuuuupid Kaoru! You’re a huge idi-”

“Thank you”

Those two words made Leo stop ranting all together, he looked surprised.

“Ka~o~ru! Why are you thanking meeee?”, a long whine.

“Because you’re the only person, who loves me for who I am, Leo-kun.”

No verbal answer came, just the weight of the other boy tackling him to the floor with a hug. Laughter erupted, filling up the room.

“I love, love, _love_ you, Kaoru~☆”

A short kiss on the lips followed his words.

“I love you too~”, Kaoru pulled away shortly to softly murmur those words, gently, only for the other to hear.

And the other dove right back in. Planting kisses on Kaoru’s nose, his forehead, his cheek and finally his lips.

Time seemed to stop, when it was just the two of them. Kaoru wasn’t able to think straight around him, his thoughts being occupied by only him. _Only Leo._

_Only the love of his life._

And there they lay, amidst all the note sheets on the floor of one of the many practice rooms, in which they created their own little world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sm fun to write.... Kaoleo is actually my second fav enstars ship and i love love loveee them!! Please join my movement i beg
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated
> 
> Love you guys and have a beautiful day!!
> 
> Love, Zion~


End file.
